Blissful Vengeance
by 13thBlackPrince
Summary: Eoin C. TYL!series. Ten years after the arson/assault incident, Fletcher Moon thought that it was the end, that he can live a peaceful life as a private investigator but things just won't let him. Now that Red Sharkey was accused with murder and he was accused of bombing the crime scene. Rated for crude language, Angsty!Fletcher, smokes, alcohol, insanity, slash and crossdressing.
1. Chapter 1

um.. hi.

This is my second fan fic.. By the way.. I'm not dropping my previous stories nor am I neglecting it... I just had to make a Half Moon Investigations fanfiction after reading it three times in one month.. yes.. I need a life.. *headdesk*

Anyway.. The set up is ten years later.. and Fletcher Moon has _**changed**_ a lot so.. yeah..

Warnings: Heavy language, Smartass!Fletcher, and pre-slash I guess..?

please enjoy the story.. *bows*

* * *

I was sitting on a stool in a rather loud night club in Dublin. In my hand was a glass of martini, which I wasn't even bothering to drink. A sigh escaped my lips as I swiveled on the chair I was sitting at, eyeing the people dancing the night away.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Fletcher Moon, twenty-two years of age, and a private investigator. The reason why I was hanging around a night club wasn't because I was on a stake out or anything along those lines. The real reason was actually that I was there looking for someone to spend the night with. It was against my will, but my mother, who was already frustrated about my way of life, threatened to disown me if I didn't get myself a girlfriend.

It wasn't that I was afraid of what she was capable of, but seeing everyone around me already married and happy, made me feel out-of-place. Truthfully, I wanted to spend my life in complete solitary, but my co-workers and family thought otherwise. So they had collaborated and sent me up to this place, where everyone had threats. I thought it was stupid, but I went along with them. I needed a break from all the detective business I've done, after all.

So there I was, still alone and lazily slouching on the bar stool. Don't get me wrong, a lot of women walked toward me asking me for a dance, but I never agreed to one because, somehow, no one could catch my interest. Hazel, my sister, had even told me that I'd grown charismatic through the years, but I'd never paid attention her words.

Another sigh passed my lips as I downed the martini in my hand in one gulp and placed it down on the table. I grabbed my wallet, paid for it, and stood up. I was about to leave the noisy place, that was, until I heard a voice call for me.

"Fletcher!"

My body froze when I heard that single statement. It had been ten years since I last heard that voice, and I could never seem to forget it. Excitement and fear both welled up inside of me as I turned, and what I saw made everything invisible but him.

"Red."

Red Sharkey had been my unlikely friend, and partner, during middle school. We had been solving crimes together throughout the year following the arson and the assault incident. No one took us lightly after that, even adults respected us, but that was only lasted up until Red's graduation. We bid goodbyes to each other and only communicated through cell phone messages. That didn't last long either. Suddenly, Red stopped replying to my messages. I thought that he was busy so I didn't mind, but the silence lasted until I graduated, during high school, through college, and even now.

During those times, I figured that he might have been with other people, so I thought that even I should get a move on, but his sudden disappearance left a great impact to me. I grew insecure. That was why I changed through high school. Instead of being a nerd and a detective geek, my insecurities drove me to be an attention seeking trouble maker. I became popular and crowded with friends and admirers although that wasn't something that I appreciated.

This rampant attitude of mine lasted until the first year of college, until Murt Hourihan, a friend of mine who is a law enforcement agent, kicked me into alignment. So I once again studied like an actual student and got back into investigating, but life was never the same.

"Fletcher," Red grinned his Cheshire smile. "How've you been?"

I nodded casually to him, regaining my lost composure. "I've been well. You?"

"Same as always."

The two of us settled at the bar, him downing a mug of beer while I, once again, held a glass of martini.

"So? It's been long, huh? I barely even recognized you." He told me while taking a sip from the yellow alcohol in his hand. "Looking good."

"Long indeed. Is that so? I never really paid attention to how I look." I replied monotonously.

He snorted then placed his glass down to punch at my arm, which I caught in mid-air without much effort. His eyes widened. Then he retrieved his hand, smirking as he went back to his old self. "You've gotten uncute. Huh, Half Moon?"

I placed my hand down by my side then took a sip from my cold drink. "I simply grew up, that's all there is to it." I dryly answered.

Red probably noticed the coldness in my tone, so he remained silent, eyeing the blinking lights and the dancers that night.

Awkward silence loomed around us despite the loudness of the music. My words had drawn a clear line between us, and I was certain Red had noticed that. Truthfully, I wasn't sure why I said that. Was it because I was still holding a grudge against him? I didn't know.

"Why are you here, Fletcher?" He asked causally, almost as if nothing happened. It seemed like he couldn't bear the silence anymore.

I wanted to tell him that I was there on a stake out, that I was doing this because of a job. "Nothing, just hanging around." Unfortunately, my mouth got a better of me.

He snorted in disbelief then took a swig from his drink. "What? Looking for a good lay?" He joked.

"You can say that."

I heard him choking beside me; it took a while before he could regain his lost composure. "What the-? Seriously?" He questioned with wide eyes.

I nodded, finished my martini, and crossed my arms in front of me. Being a detective, I knew that my body language screamed a defensive stance, but I doubt that Red would know that.

"Yep," I haphazardly said.

He then leaned back and finished his drink. "You've changed a lot, Fletcher."

"I know."

_"I miss the old you."_

My vision blurred as I felt anger bubble inside of me. He missed the old me? If he did, then why did he leave? Why did he vanish? If he liked my old self that much, then why the fuck did he leave me alone?

My head went hazy with anger and alcohol. I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and shrugged it on. "It was nice seeing you, Red. Goodbye." I snapped as I walked away from him.

He shot up and grabbed my wrist tightly enough to leave red marks on my skin. "Wait, Fletcher."

I jerked my hand away from his grip and pulled my hands in front of me, turning towards him as I did so. "Look, Red." I eyed him indifferently. "Let's face it. I've changed. I'm no longer the Fletcher you know. And I don't think you'll meet him anytime soon." I pulled my hands down and slipped it inside my jacket pocket. "Times have changed, Red. You've changed, and so have I. We lead different lives now. We separated ways ten years ago. Let's just move on." I cast him one last, melancholic smile. Then I turned and walked away, not even sparing a single glance toward him.

"What brought this on, Fletcher?" He called out through the noise.

Several thoughts ran in my mind to answer his question. I paused but didn't look back. "A lot of things," I released a sigh "It's your choice whether to figure that out or not."

I knew from my instincts that Red had his teeth clenched as he answered me. "Why do you have to make things harder?"

I smiled for the second time that night. "You're a smart guy, Red, you can figure it out."

* * *

I groaned as I casually walked past the guards and straight inside the Police department. Murt raised an eyebrow at my disheveled state. I hadn't even bothered brushing my hair, thus, it went in different directions.

"Civilians aren't allowed in here, you know." He reprimanded.

I rolled my weary eyes then pulled out a chair and flopped down in it, my body hanging like a rotten vegetable. "Put a sock in it, Murt. My head's killing me." I groaned then rubbed my temples in an attempt to lessen my hangover.

"Rough night?" The police officer questioned as he arranged the papers on his desk.

I fixed him a glare. "Whose fault do you think it is?" I snapped.

He just held his hands up in front of him with his elbows tucked in. "Whoa there, kiddo. Don't blame only me; there are a lot of culprits who decided on that." He said with a grin.

A sigh escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes then covered them with a wrist. "I met Red last night."

This made Murt's smile fall completely. "You did?"

"Yeah, last night. He was hanging at the club."

"So? What happened?" Murt curiously asked while lighting the cigarette in his hand.

I removed my hand and sat straight, running my fingers over my hair leaving it with mixed results. "Nothing really. We just talked and that's it." I simply answered.

Murt snorted then rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Tell that to someone who would believe you." He handed the cigarette packet to me and I accepted it without a second thought, pulling out a stick and tucking it between my lips. "What really happened, Fletcher?" He questioned further.

I remained silent as I lit the cancer stick and blew out a small puff of smoke. "He acted as if nothing had happened." I snorted almost bitterly then once again took a long drag from the nicotine filled stick. "It's not that I'm expecting a sorry from him. He's Red Sharkey. I doubt he even realized what he did."

"Ah, news does travel fast!" A voice said.

The two of us turned to see the newbie agent, Callum Matthews, with a grin spread wide across his face. "Ah, Callum." Murt said almost fondly at the blond. I arched my brow at the new face, studying him as I did so.

Murt seemed to notice me then waved him to come closer. "Fletcher, this is-"

"Callum Matthews, he's been here for less than a year. Three months perhaps?" I stated then eyed his whole frame. "Wealthy, a field agent, age is about twenty-two, single." A rat suddenly scuffled on the floorboards, and I noticed his eyes glanced over its way for half a second. "Commendably alert, probably has talent in aiming and sharp shooting." I took a drag from my cigarette then crushed it at the nearby ash tray. "You've got yourself quite a subordinate, Murt."

He just rolled his eyes then sucked at his cancer stick. "Show off." He muttered while nibbling on the cigarette butt.

The newbie's eyes widened at me then his grin spread wider. "Wow! It's all correct! How did you do that?" He exclaimed in admiration.

Of course I didn't let the moment pass.

"Your name is stated on the file I've read in one of the papers in Murt's desk, so is your picture." I sighed softly then propped a hand under my chin. "Unfortunately, the other details were concealed so I had to see through you."

"I've yet to see you around, and you seem to be new, just barging in your boss' room. The soles of your shoes seemed worn off, albeit the top is perfectly polished, it states your luxury and your position. You don't have a ring on your finger, and with him as your boss," I jerked a thumb over toward the glaring man beside me. "I highly doubt you'd have time for relationships."

"Okay, okay, enough showing off for one day." Murt said to cut me off. I frowned at him but just shrugged it off, taking another cigarette and placing it between my lips. "What were you saying earlier, Matthews?" He queried.

The blond's eyes flickered in remembrance. "Oh yes. There was a second degree murder case that just came in." He glanced at the files he had in hand and started reading aloud. "The crime was committed around eleven thirty last night. The victim's name is April Devereux, age twenty-"

"Did you say April Devereux?" I questioned, unsure of what my reaction should be.

Callum nodded then Murt and I shared a look. I shrugged then leaned back. "It's been a long time since I've last heard about her. Middle school, I would guess?" I took a drag from my cigarette. "Regarding her attitude, I wouldn't doubt if she got killed by her lover or something."

The blond newbie then continued reading. "She was found dead at the car park on sixty-first street with a single gunshot wound to the head."

"The witness had seen a man kneeling close to her with a gun in hand. The suspect was said to have an a tall build, probably around 5'11-"

I felt my throat go dry as I continued listening to him.

"Green eyes, and blazing red hair. The prime suspect is-"

My heart stopped beating as he said the name I dreaded to hear.

_"Red Sharkey."_

* * *

I've never drove that fast in my life. I rushed toward the scene of the crime scene nearly a hundred and twenty kilometers per hour, with Murt's police car roaring near me, everyone turned away from us.

It took less than five minutes to arrived, in a usually fifteen minute drive. I stepped outside my car, acting casual as I shoved my hair back. I tried to calm myself and think rationally, as I passed under the brightly colored police tape.

"Ah, Sergeant." Police Officer Alexander Stevens greeted with a salute, which was returned by Murt.

"Morning," Murt casually greeted back.

He arched a brow at me. "Still hanging around Moon, I see." He said with a crooked smile.

I studied him carefully and found a smirk spread across my lips. "Still having wasted nights, I see."

We both shared an intense glaring match that was stopped by a sigh courtesy of Murt. "Okay, ladies, enough with the hostility." He turned towards the dark blond haired officer. "Feed me the details."

Alex read through his notes while Murt and I stood near the fallen corpse of a woman I could barely recognize on the grey concrete. Why would Red do this? What motive did he have for killing April? I pondered for a while, and failed to notice that they were calling for my attention.

"Earth to Fletcher Moon, come in midget space ranger." Alex sarcastically said while knocking a knuckle over my head.

I batted his hand off and sent him a glare. "What do you want, rookie?"

He snorted."Rookie? Who's the one spacing out at a crime scene?" He smirked at me. "Better keep your mouth closed, Moon, you don't want your drool messing with the DNA in here."

"Then shut your trap, rookie, your spitting all over the place."

Murt forcefully coughed in his fist, once again cutting our bickering. "If you two keep doing this I'm going to tie you up in a chair and force you to watch sappy romance movies _for a whole day_."

I felt the blood on my face drain, and the look in Alex's face told me that he felt the same. What Murt says, Murt does. There was pretty much an urban legend going around the police force. Once there was a police rebel that got it in his veins to disappear for a day. The day after that, he was a changed man, who shuddered in fear around Murt. Poor guy… it must've been tough.

Murt sighed when the two of us fell silent. Then he walked toward the corpse. "April Dereveux… I remember her starting that weird group Les- whatever, when she was only a little girl."

I remembered that scene then shook my head when Red came to mind. I looked around to be rid of my thoughts and focused on my surroundings, and that was when I saw the black attaché case by the corner.

My feet brought me towards the mysterious package, and I knelt in front of it, looking at the locked material.

"Huh?" Alex said from behind me. "I didn't notice that earlier."

A thought hit me like a truck. I heard a faint tick inside the case. I didn't even have the time to feel nervous.

"**Everybody down**!"

… Then the black case, along with most of the parking lot, burst into flames.

* * *

... *bows*

I'd like to thank my awesome beta, WhereDestiniesMeet17. Thank you for tolerating my horrible tenses..

thank you for reading..

please leave a review, comment, _constructive_ criticism..

but if you're going to leave a flame.. it's fine.. I'll use it to warm my ass off because it's freaking cold without my blanket. Just say

"this is shit just go to hell how dare you mess with Fletcher yadda yadda yadda"

then

"THIS IS SHIT GO TO HELL FOR YOUR EFFIN WORTHLESS STORIES"

the difference..?

**I abhor uppercase.**

*bows*

until next time...

* * *

Chapter 2 preview...

_"You idiot..."_

_"There's a traitor in the Police force..."_

_"Looks like you'll have to bear with my company, Fletcher."_

_"Well, what a surprise. It's nice of you to visit, Red Sharkey."_

_"Looks like your reunion got a little too heated,__huh?"_

_"Genie..."_

* * *

_*shuffles off to the corner of the room to review*_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for taking too long to update.

I've been inspired by the new comment and.. yeah... I once again succumbed to my reader's demands.

I'm a simple person to begin with..

Thank you for reviewing SolR, and TheNerds, I'll have to agree that there are insufficient Half moon fictions here, such an underrated story.. hopefully I'll manage to give justice to Eoin's wonderful story.

**Warnings:** Mentions of blood, heavy language, sadism and cross dressing.

Enjoy reading...

* * *

Everything went so fast that even though my experience, my brain was having trouble catching up with what was happening.

First, I realized that there was a bomb inside that case. Then my whole body fell flat on the ground, my eyes covered with something so I barely saw the flames soaring above me and right after that…

My head was blank; I still couldn't comprehend what was happening. My ears were ringing and something heavy was on top of me. The material mounting me started jerking, and then a pair of hands came into sight and settled on the either side of my face. The figure pushed itself up, revealing Alex's dirt and blood covered face.

He parted his mouth and started speaking, but the ringing in my ears still hadn't gone away, so I tried reading his words. "You idiot," he said, a weak glare focused straight on me. His blood started dripping on my face, streaming down my cheeks. I could've sworn when I saw his hands earlier, they were badly burnt. "Next time you warn everyone, make sure you're safe." Then he collapsed on top me.

Once the ringing on my ears died, I heard Murt yelling at us, asking us about our condition. A group of officers, along with Murt himself, came running toward us, then the paramedics followed.

My body fell limp and lifeless as they carried me off inside the ambulance. I felt sick to my stomach because of the familiarity of the situation. I turned to look beside me to see Alex being carried off to another hospital vehicle, his face and body covered with burn wounds, scratches and blood. For a fraction of a second I saw Red with his face covered in blood ten years ago at the garden of the Devereux's. Then I fell unconscious.

-.-

My eyes felt heavy, but I struggled to part them, only to once again be blinded by the sudden flash of light.

"…-cher… Fletcher..!"

I blinked my eyes a few times then the image of a white, hospital room swam into my vision and beside me stood Murt, relief flooding his eyes.

"You crazy bastard… scaring me like that." He growled, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, ignoring the no smoking sign stuck on the wall beside me.

I frowned disapprovingly at him. "Smoking isn't allowed here, Murt."

He snorted at me while I struggled to sit up, which I finally managed to do after a couple of failed attempts. My body was covered with white bandages, over my head, around my wrists, and other places. Murt stared at me as he opened the window in my room, hanging his cigarette over it while the wind blew the smoke away.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, wincing at the sharp pain jotting from different places.

Murt blew a puff of smoke from his mouth. "Two days." He whispered.

I hummed in reply, and then a thought came in my mind. "How's Alex?"

"Well, I thought you'd never ask."

I turned towards the door and saw that idiotic blond with a crutch supporting him. He smirked at me. "Still lazing around, short stuff. I woke up yesterday."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, rookie." I found myself trying to hiss at him, but it came out as an almost concerned note. "How are you?"

He limped inside my room, nudging the door close right after. "A lot better, thank you." He grinned.

Another frown graced my face as I looked at him. "Show off."

Murt reached his limit. "Okay, okay, stop bitching at each other first thing in the day." He sighed exasperatedly.

I turned towards him, trying to ignore Alex's existence. "What happened to the crime scene?"

He extinguished his cigarette. "Vanished into ashes. Only pictures were taken, and some almost insignificant evidences, other than that-" he snapped the last of his cigarette. "Gone."

I hissed then clenched my fists. "Fuck…"

Alex frowned then settled down on a sofa with much difficulty. "Well, that's to be expected." He shoved a stray fringe of hair away from his eyes. "Why'd you call me over here, Murt?"

I arched a brow at him. "He did?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just said so didn't I?"

The eldest of us three sighed dejectedly. "Look, I know you two ain't the best of friends, but can't you last at least a minute together without exchanging smart remarks?"

We exchanged one last glare and turned towards the other. "Explain yourself, Murt." I said almost stiffly. I could feel a mystery in there.

He sighed softly then crossed his arms in front of him.

"There's a traitor in to Police Force." He dryly said.

Our eyes widened simultaneously, and then I thought it over and arrived at the same conclusion.

"I'll have to agree with that…" I whispered thoughtfully. "Only a police officer could place that attaché case."

Murt nodded in agreement, and then leaned back on the wall. "I could only trust you two because no criminal would be insane enough to risk his life for erasing the evidences. And besides..." he turned towards me. "You were with me the whole time." Then to Alex, "on the other hand…"

The blond's eyes widened, but then settled down to a half lidded, smirking state. "I understand if you think it's me, I wasn't with you two. I arrived earlier. Don't worry, I won't reason myself. Feel free to suspect me."

I smirked back at him. "It's either you're a damn good liar or you're confident of your innocence."

He snorted. "What can I say? I don't feel guilty of things I haven't done."

"Precisely the reason why I called you here," Murt said, cutting our conversation short. "I doubt that you'd be responsible. And I've proven your innocence. Everyone there says that the attaché case only appeared when we arrived, and you were with us the whole time. Although, I doubt everyone has the same line of thinking as I."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's highly possible that in their eyes, you two are the most likely suspects."

Alex looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

I wasn't a step behind in this conversation.

"I was afraid that it might come to this." I said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "You are a suspect because you were with me when I approached the attaché case which gives us the opportunity to place it there."

"But we were the ones who noticed it! That doesn't make sense! Why would we do that?"

My gaze fell to my hands, "because I have the most likely motive for doing it."

When I lifted my gaze, I saw Murt's face scrunched in anger and met Alex's troubled eyes.

"Red Sharkey and I were friends before, so it's reasonable that a friend would like to save another."

A frustrated groan escaped Alex's lips. "Damn this. Doing good is always a pain!"

I sighed then turned towards Murt. "So? What should we do?"

He turned towards me then flashed me a crooked smile. "You're the detective. I bet some plot is already bubbling inside that head of yours."

I returned a knowing smirk then closed my eyes for a second. "Well, I guess we'd just have to do it the old school style?"

He snorted. "Oh, those memories make my head hurt already." He turned towards Alex. "There's no need to worry Stevens. Your name will be cleared soon enough."

Alex looked suspicious, but he just brushed it off. "Then I give you my life, Half Moon."

My eyes widened in a fraction then snapped my gaze towards Alex. He just grinned at me.

"Half Moon. Cause you're small."

I felt a small, sincere smile made its way towards my lips. "Half Moon…" I mumbled to myself then sent a half-hearted glare towards him. "You're the one to talk; you're barely taller than me."

The door suddenly burst open, revealing Callum's sweat stricken, panicked face. "A-Are you okay, Sir Moon?" He yelled.

The three of us looked at him with wide eyes. "Callum?" Murt questioned.

The blond field agent sighed when he laid his eyes at me. He collapsed on his knees and showed me an exasperated smile. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I didn't have time to visit before!"

"I-I'm fine, Matthews," I stuttered, still a little shocked. "Thank you for the concern…"

He shot up and saluted. "I'll be taking my leave then," he grinned almost childishly "I have to file some cases." Then he left the room a second later.

"What was that all about…?" Alex muttered.

-.-

I lied down on my bed with darkness embracing my whole body, alone in the room with only my thoughts accompanying me. I sighed then covered my eyes with my wrist. "Such a pain…"

The knob on my door jerked. I thought it was just my imagination, but realized it wasn't when it was pushed open. My wrist remained over my eyes. "Look, Alex, I want to be alone."

"Looks like you'll have to bear with my company, Fletcher."

I immediately shot up, disregarding the pain from my injuries as I looked at the man in front of me. His eyes hid behind a pair of thick framed glasses, a coat over his fairly thin yet well-built body and a hat nestled on top of his pitch black hair.

I felt my body relaxed as I looked at the stranger in front of me.

"Well, what a surprise. It's nice of you to visit, Red Sharkey."

-.-

Red kicked the door close then took his hat off, revealing his thick bed of jet black hair. "I thought I could trick you." He said as he removed his glasses and stared at me with his sharp, green eyes.

"Your voice is a dead giveaway. No matter how much you disguise yourself, I can tell everything from your voice." I said confidently. "So? How's the targeting-blonde-bimbo-business lately?"

His expression darkened, his sharp features heightened. "Fletcher, you know-"

"I do, Red." I cut him off. "You're innocent. That much I know."

Red's face softened then he walked towards me. "What the hell happened to you? I heard there was an explosion at the crime scene."

I thoughtfully touched the prominent burn on my arm. "I got caught up; good thing another officer pushed me away from getting fried."

"You idiot. You always get in trouble even if you're not capable of getting away from it."

I snorted at him. "Like you're the one to talk. You're the prime suspect of April's death, Red."

He sighed then sat on the bridge of my bed. "Seems like it. We're both trouble magnets, better be used to it."

"Tell me what happened."

He smirked at me. "Really? Do we really have to talk about this right away?"

I sighed at him. "Let's talk with what matters most, Red. I don't have time for this. Once we're both behind bars, we can't do anything about it."

I also heard a sigh from him. "What's with the cryptic message you left me with before, Fletcher? Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Just tell me what happened, Red, so we can get this over-"

What happened next caught me by surprise. At first I was sitting with Red beside me and the next my back was flat against the bed with Red looming over me, my shoulders pinned by his firm hold. "God damnit, Fletcher." He hissed, although his eyes showed pure anguish.

Once again I ignored the pain and just looked him straight in the eyes. I was about to speak, that was until the door jerked open, only to slam close right after.

"Looks like your reunion got a little too heated, huh?"

The voice was enough to tell me who it is, but I still struggled to take a glance at the other visitor I had that night.

"Genie." I noted absently. Red pushed himself away from me and stood up; I could've sworn I saw him glare at the older woman.

Genie Sharkey grinned at me then twirled a key on her finger, in her other hand held a massive bag. "Hello, detective, wow, you've gotten hot, huh?" She said with a wink.

I struggled to sit up, eyeing the bag in her hand. "What's that?" I questioned.

She grinned at me then dropped the bag beside her. "My disguising skills have improved a lot!" She cheered then waltzed around her younger brother. "What do you think?"

I just smiled at her. "A lot better than a henna and patchy tan."

Genie smirked at me then walked over towards her bag. "You can't do all your magical detective shit without a disguise ya know, so…" She opened the bag and pulled out a massive box I could tell was filled with makeup.

"Ready to get in touch with your feminine side?"

"Ready to get in touch with your feminine side?" She grinned.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

-.-

"Red, be a dear and lock the door for me," Genie sang as she walked toward me, a look of pure horror crossing my face. Red did what he was told, a small apologetic smile focused toward me.

"W-Wait," I stuttered, nearly unable to form coherent thoughts with my mind clouded with shock and fear. "Y-You can't be serious… Genie... I-I'm a guy."

The auburnette just shrugged as she assembled the makeup over on the nearby table. "Don't be such a pussy, Fletcher, I've done my research on makeup, and men can look girly, you know."

She winked at me, which felt like a wolf winking on a cornered rabbit. "I bet you'd make a fabulous lady."

I looked at my last chance of escape to this insanity, which happened to be Red. "R-Red, help me out here." I almost pleaded.

He looked at me with a small, pitiful smile on his face. "Sorry, Fletch, we need to solve this case, after all."

I was about to yell at him, but that was until Genie Sharkey caught my chin in her fingers, tilting my face up to look at her.

"Now, now, Fletcher," she whimsically said. "Don't move, else I might _accidentally_poke your eyes blind." Her green eyes sparkled menacingly. "We don't want that, do we?"

Only one coherent thought crossed my mind…

_Holy shit…_

* * *

Right after applying tons of makeup to my face, dressing me with a tight fitting dark suit, s-stuffing my chest, and placing a long blonde wig over my head, I looked like another person.

"Voila," Genie said as she pushed a mirror in front of my face.

"_Mo dhia_…" I groaned then my face fell in my hands.

The ginger haired woman snorted then placed her hands on her hips. "What? You look hot!"

I lifted my face just enough to look at her. "I look like a slut."

"Precisely!" she cheered while clapping her hands. "That way no one will suspect you as tight-ass Fletcher Moon!"

Red walked towards me and placed a hand over my shoulder. "You look fine, Fletcher," he smiled, trying to console me, but I could see that he was fighting back a smirk.

I fixed him with a weak glare. "Damn you, Red, you fucking traitor." I once again hid in my hands' comfort. "I want to die, someone please kill me." I moaned.

Genie began fixing her things. "Stop overreacting, Moon." She pulled a pair of black high heels from her bag. "I thought you should wear miniskirts, but we have no time for shaving so I'll just do that later at the house." She grinned at me.

I felt mortified at what she said. I was so stunned that I couldn't pull words from my mouth. "Y-You can't be serio-"

"Enough chit chat," she snapped then tossed the high heels in front of me. "Wear those and let's get a move on."

* * *

Murt walked towards Fletcher's room, a cup of coffee in his hand. He held the knob and pushed the door open, only to see the bed empty and a note lying over onthe desk.

He walked towards the note and took it in his hand.

_Murt,_

_I'm going through with the investigation, just leave it in my care and you won't be disappointed._

_Fletcher Moon_

_P.S._

_If I happen to die, blame Genie Sharkey._

The sergeant laughed to himself then slid the note in his pocket.

"Fletcher, Red, and now Genie Sharkey," He took a sip from his cup. "What a formidable group."

* * *

"Ow!" I hissed as I tripped the umpteenth time while walking toward the parking lot. Red took hold of my arm, supporting me all the way.

Genie frowned at me. "C'mon, Half Moon," she clucked her tongue. "You're blowing our cover."

I glared at her. "You do know that I'm still injured, right?" I glared at the tall heels I was wearing, "and these heels are making walking impossible."

Red grinned at me. "You can pull it off Fletch-"

I wanted to slam my head on a nearby wall and just sleep the rest of my life. "I'd like to see you in my position, Red." I hissed at him.

He just laughed then we turned toward a blazing red sports car. How cliché.

Genie took the driver's seat, Red in shotgun, and I sat alone in the back seat.

Red glanced at me while fixing his seatbelt. "You better wear yours, Half Moon, you don't want to die from a heart attack."

I immediately did what I was told.

Genie snorted as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "Pussies," she said then she slammed her foot on the gas.

* * *

As I stepped outside the car, I was fighting the nauseating feeling inside of me that threatened to spill out in the form of vomit. Genie casually stepped outside the car and headed inside a rundown apartment. Red walked toward me, seeing me in my miserable dizzy state. I've driven fast in my life, sometimes exceeding the speed limit, but my driving speed and Genie's were very different. Where I was fast and careful, she was fast and inexplicably reckless, slamming on the brakes and turning sharp corners quickly.

I coughed a few times then straightened my back, finally sober enough to acknowledge my surroundings. In front of me was the crime scene area where I had been two days ago. The place was swarming with police and the concrete was tainted with ash from the explosion. Red grabbed the sleeve of my coat and yanked it hastily.

"Hurry up, Half Moon," he said in a hushed voice.

"Where to?" I asked him, my eyes still focused on the crime scene.

"Up." He said then pointed at the old building.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Genie said as she turned toward me, a pair of binoculars in her hands, and still leaning over the window.

"Sorry." I casually said then limped toward her. "What are we doing here?"

She rolled her eyes like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're searching the crime scene, idiot. It's not like we can just strut over there like bosses, ya know."

Red knelt beside her and held the binoculars in front of his eyes. I struggled to do the same, which was a difficult feat considering the body pains and the feeling of straining clothes against me.

I looked at the crimes scene with magnified lenses… and saw nothing.

"Got something detective?" Genie questioned. Obviously, stakeouts weren't her thing.

I groaned in frustration then slumped back, dropping the binoculars beside me. "Nothing. I have to get closer."

Red remained looking through his. Suddenly his body twitched. "Hey, Fletcher," he called out, waving his hand towards me. "Look at this."

I huffed then knelt beside him, taking my own binoculars and looked at the scene. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked him.

"Look at that tree over there, isn't it different from the others?"

I focused on what Red was referring to, and, at first, I just thought that Red was assuming things. But when I looked hard over the leaves, I realized his point.

"There's a mark…" I whispered almost breathlessly. A _breakthrough._

Genie walked toward me and looked over my shoulder with her binoculars. "What mark?" she asked.

"There's a pattern over there, if only I could see up close-"

"Thought so." She said then stood up. "You need to see closer, right?" She questioned me.

I put the binoculars down and nodded toward her.

She sighed then fished something from her pocket. "I really didn't want to resort to this but," she pulled out a black leather wallet, which looked very similar to… wait-

"That's my badge!" I yelled in surprise.

She winked at me. "Precisely. I'm just going to violate it for a while, if you don't mind."

Genie walked toward a attaché case that I hadn't noticed earlier and opened it, turning it on, and started typing away. "Red, get the printer from the car." She ordered dryly, her younger brother doing as he was told.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, looking at the laptop beside her.

She didn't stop typing as she answered me. "I'm going to create a profile."

The door opened with Red carrying a massive bag in his hands. He placed it beside the laptop and pulled the bag off, revealing a classy printer.

Genie took my ID from the wallet and scanned it on the printer, pulling it out right after, and tossing it to me. She once again resumed speed typing then hit print.

"Now all we do is wait."

"What did you do?" I queried.

She took a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, slipping a stick between her dyed lips and tossing the box to me. "I scanned your ID and made a similar one." She said then turned toward me, blowing a puff of smoke as she did so. "I make forged ID's all the time," she grinned proudly.

I placed the box beside me, not really in the mood for a drag.

The printer beeped and she turned toward it, taking the finished product in her hands and tossing it to me. "Looks real enough?" She asked.

I looked at the ID, noted that it looked real, like it was the exact same thing as my own. The only difference was that the name stated 'Jasmine Paradizo' and my picture had been replaced with Genie's.

She snatched the ID back, slid it inside the wallet and stood up. "Let's go, ladies, we've got some investigating to do."

I groaned at her joke.

Red just stood up and walked behind her. I limped beside him and elbowed his side. "How did Genie learn forgery?" I asked him.

He just smirked at me. "All those activities she used to enter needed the applicant to be eighteen and above, and, well, you get the picture." He winked at me, which was something I haven't seen for a very long time.

"Ol' habits die hard."

* * *

Among all the characters in Halfmoon Investigations, I'll have to admit that I like genie's character most. She reminds me of a wilder Lucy. *facepalm*

Thank you for reading and have a pleasant day.

Please don't forget to review because only your reviews give me motivation in uploading (I'm looking at you, lurkers)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update. I lost all my files and... yeah. *cries a river*

Enjoy the update. Oh, and thank you for the comments. They're greatly appreciated. I might take longer in updating since I'm experiencing the worst Writer's block in my life. So great that I only get to finish one shots (hence the one shot flooding in my fiction press account).

* * *

The three of us walked casually toward the crime scene, or in my case, limped. Genie held her 'calm, cool and collected' Sharkey trademark walk and so did Red, the very reason why I stood out like a rock among diamonds. She stopped in front of the police tape, pulling her eye glasses down to look at the officer who seemed suspicious of us. I felt my throat go dry from nervousness.

"I'm sorry, but this is off limits to civilians." He dryly said.

Genie pulled out the leather wallet and flipped it open in front of the man. "I'm a private detective sent by Murt Hourihan in his stead." She informed in a cold, calculating voice.

The officer's eyes then turned toward the two of us. Genie placed the badge back in her pocket. "They're trainees," she immediately said.

She jerked a thumb over Red. "He's Liam Pierce,"

Red tipped his hat at the officer. "Good afternoon." He greeted in a flawless sultry tenor.

Then Genie turned toward me. I was positive that I saw a glint in her eyes. "And this one's Aoife Byrne."

I just lowered my head at him; I figured that it would've been better to keep silent since I've yet to try my supposedly _feminine_ voice.

The ginger haired poser chuckled almost delightedly. "She's a shy one, cute isn't she?" She joked with the officer.

The man's face softened then he sheepishly smiled back at Genie, his hand reaching up to his nape. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Miss Paradizo, please proceed." He said. I saw him take a glance to me, or maybe it was just me being paranoid.

Another man went trudging toward us. "May I see your IDs'?" He said with a sharp look in his eyes. I wasn't really intimidated by it since I've seen scarier looks, but you'd hardly remain calm when you're a cross-dressing private investigator in front of police officers who are trained face analyzers.

Genie turned toward the man, an annoyed look in her eyes. "Do all of you really need to see my ID?" She snapped. "While you're here acting all nosy with other people, the killer is free and running rampant in the streets."

I studied the man's face and realized that he was a co-worker of Murt's, Sergeant O'Neill. I've seen his different expressions, no matter how few they were, and only then did I see that his face had lost its composure and had become apologetic, almost respectful.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we're just following orders." He said, his usually tough voice now a level above meek.

Genie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I get it," she said, pulling out the leather wallet from her pocket and flashing it in front of him. "There," she said, "I think this is enough, right?"

O'Neill nodded then sent an apologetic look at the auburnette. "Pardon me for the interruption. Can I help you with anything?" He offered.

Like a wild dog, he had been tamed by Genie's words...scary.

Genie flipped a small notepad she took from her coat pocket open. "Feed me the details, pronto." She ordered.

Red and I stood side by side. I nudged him to catch his attention.

"Do you have a camera?" I asked him.

"Why?" He questioned me back.

"I'm going to check the mark we saw earlier." I told him. "Take a couple of pictures to preserve the evidence."

He fished something from his pocket and pulled out a thin, handy camera that could easily pass as a ballpen. "Go knock yourself out."

I walked away from him, heading toward the tree we were aiming for. I took pictures of the darkly tainted wall in front of me, not missing a single inch of it, for every shot was crucial, after all.

Once I was satisfied, I raised my arms up and took pictures of the narrow tip of the barricade.

"R-" I nearly slipped, "L-Liam, come here."

Red immediately did what he was told.

"What is it, Fletcher?" He whispered.

I pointed at the top of the fence. "Give me a boost; I need to see what's in there."

He frowned. "I can't just kneel on all fours on the ground, you know. That attracts too much attention." He complained.

I grimaced in return. "Stop being picky and just do as I say." I snapped.

He groaned then grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up to his shoulder, effortlessly.

"What-!" I almost yelled.

He winked at me. "That's fine isn't it? You're a lady, after all."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up." And then I turned toward the narrow platform and sighed. "Two days were enough to erase the evidence."

I held the platform firmly and hoisted myself up to it. I nearly lost my balance because of the heels I forgot I was wearing, but I managed to recover not a minute too soon.

Red looked up at me. "You've gotten lighter on your feet, huh?" He teased.

"There are a number of changes that happened to me during your absence." I brushed it off coldly.

I carefully balanced myself while taking pictures of the tree. There was, indeed, a strange pattern in there. The branches had been deranged unnaturally and there wastorn and squished leaves here and there, the sign that someone had climbed up there. I snapped a couple of pictures of them.

"Good," I whispered to myself once I was satisfied. I turned and something immediately caught my eyes; the half burnt surveillance camera perched on top of the emergency staircase. I pocketed the camera and leapt down gracefully, landing on the balls of my feet and the tips of my fingers so as not to trip on the heels.

"Red," I called him.

The said male turned toward me then leaned down to my reach. "That surveillance camera over there," I pointed discreetly, "the police might've already gotten the tape, but I want to see it myself."

He squinted to see the one I was pointing to. "Don't you think that it's already fried? It got caught up in the explosion, after all." He suggested.

"There's a high possibility," I agreed, "but you'll never know right? It might be the key to prove our innocence."

"So?" He asked me, "how do you _intend_ to actually get a hold of the tape?"

I sunk deep in thought. "Tomorrow," I told him then lifted my gaze. "Tomorrow, I'll figure it out."

* * *

The three of us left the scene later that afternoon. We settled inside the car with Red driving instead of Genie.

"Ah, so tiring…" She groaned then leaned her chair back.

"Where are we heading now?" I asked her while removing my shoes, frowning at the two throbbing blisters on my feet.

Genie remained silent, so Red answered me instead.

"We're going to stay in a hotel," he said. "It's not safe to go back to the house, after all."

I nodded then leaned my head on the window, allowing a small yawn to escape my lips.

"How are your injuries, Half Moon?" He asked me.

A frustrated groan found its way out of my lips. "Don't call me that," I almost bristled. "I'm already twenty-two, enough with the pet names."

I heard a sigh from Red. "I understand." He complied almost submissively.

Awkward silence filled the car. Red kept his eyes on the road while I stared through the window. The silence was suffocating…

I wanted to get out that moment.

* * *

We reached the hotel less than an hour later, but it seemed like an eternity for me. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms, as we got out of the car.

Genie yawned then rubbed her eyes, slightly messing up with her makeup as she did so. "Damn," she whispered as she checked her wrist watch. "It's already seven? The show's on!" She exclaimed then burst inside the hotel.

"What was that about?" I asked Red.

He locked the car and pocketed the key. "It's a television show she's crazy about," he said. "It starts at seven." He walked towards the entrance.

"Oh," I murmured as I followed behind him.

I couldn't help but notice the cold atmosphere looming between us…

And I'm pretty sure Red knew about it too.

* * *

Genie's face seemed like she was panicking while demanding for a room number.

"Hurry up!" She screeched at the adult manning the counter.

He mirrored Genie's expression, panicked. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am, we only have two rooms left." He informed her, "there are the Valentine's suites and the single's room-"

"I don't care!" the ginger haired woman yelled, "just give me the keys! He'll pay!" She jerked her thumb towards us.

The man placed the keys on top of the counter, and Genie snatched one and dashed off, disappearing from sight.

"Wow…" I whispered. "You weren't kidding when you said crazy…"

Red looked at me with stern eyes. I arched a brow in question, and he just sighed and leaned to my ear. "Fletcher, you're still in women's clothing, your voice is…"

My eyes widened in realization.

"O-" I bit my bottom lip and tried to manipulate my vocal chords. "_Oh…_" I muttered awkwardly.

Red looked at me with wide eyes.

_"W-What?"_I stuttered in a false falsetto, nervous under his gaze.

"Nothing…" He muttered then took his wallet out and paid the rooms.

He smiled apologetically at the man. "I apologize for my superior's behavior," he said, referring to Genie. "She's quite eccentric."

The other bowed low. "It's fine, sir… please enjoy your stay."

* * *

"Do we really have to stay in here, together?" I groaned.

"It's not like we have a choice, unless you want to share it with Genie?" Red replied while stripping off his coat and hat.

"Well, you two could share a room," I hissed. "You're siblings, so it doesn't really matter."

Red just continued stripping until only his white longs sleeves and slacks were left, his neck tie still hanging on his shoulders. "Why are you so conscious, Fletcher?"He arched his brow. "We're both guys. We _were_ friends. I don't see what's wrong with sharing a bed." He plopped down the massive mattress as emphasis.

"Originally, I wouldn't mind much." I pointed at the excessive designs in the room which served to be highly suggestive. The massive red bed, the heart shaped pillows, the candles, dim lights, roses, and I thought I saw a condom on top of the desk. "But this is weird for two guys to share, isn't it?"

He simply shrugged then pulled off his necktie.

"Don't worry, Fletch." He smirked at me. "I won't jump on you." He raised a hand that had two fingers crossed. "No promises, though."

I shot him a burning glare. That, alone, made him burst out laughing.

A frustrated groan slipped past my lips. I faced the mirror and tugged off the wig propped on top of my dark hair. "I'm going to take a shower," I said then retreated to the bathroom.

I stood under the hot shower for a whole minute examining each and every burn I had. Nothing was infected, that was a good sign. But it seemed like it was going to leave a couple of scars here and there. I sighed then settled in the massive tub that seemed to be meant for two people.

I wonder how many people had sex here…-?!

What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

It took me less than fifteen minutes to finish cleaning myself. I emerged from the massive bathing room only in a bathrobe and a towel hanging around my shoulders. I saw Red laying limp on the bed.

"I've already heated the water for you," I called out to him. "Go take a shower while it's still hot."

He stood up from the bed and started undoing his shirt. He placed a hand on top of my dripping hair as he walked past me. "Thanks, Fletch." Then he entered the steamy room.

I guess it was back to nicknames, I thought, sighing.

I searched for the remote and turned the television on, switching it to news channel. I settled down on the plushy, red sofa.

"The suspects are still at large after the explosion; they are Red Sharkey and Fletcher Mo-"

I immediately switched it off then collapsed uncaringly on the soft surface of the comforter. Seriously… Whenever I went trouble tailed me.

* * *

_I looked at my cell phone for the umpteenth time that day…_

_"Still nothing…" I whispered disappointedly then pocketed my phone._

_It_ _had_ _been three months since Red last texted me. I_ _was still waiting_ _for his_ _message, but somehow there_ _was a_ _unsettling feeling deep inside of me. What if he got into an accident? What if he found new friends? What if-_

_"-etch…"_

_"Fletcher…"_

_-.-_

* * *

"**Fletcher**!" Red yelled while shaking my shoulders.

"Eh… what…?" My blurry vision got clearer and I saw Red's face far too close for comfort. "**Red**!" I exclaimed then shot up, causing the two of us to simultaneously hit our foreheads together.

"Ow… damnit, Fletch, that one hurt…" He groaned while rubbing his reddening forehead.

I hissed at the pain. "You're not the only one…" I sat up, still soothing my forehead.

He frowned disapprovingly at me. I only realized then that he had just finished his shower and he was still dripping from his previous activity. "Don't sleep like that, you'll catch a cold."

I looked down and saw that I was still in my robe, and my hair was still damp. "Oh, sorry."

He snorted then sat beside me, ruffling his hair with a towel. "Still as scatterbrain as usual." He noted.

I glared at him. "I'm tired from the entire escapade we've done today; it's natural to fall asleep." I reasoned.

He turned to me then smiled. Not his usual smirks or teases but just a natural smile. "Yeah, go take a rest." He once again ruffled my hair.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked him, my eyes cast to my hands.

"Doing what?" He asked, clueless.

I frowned at him. "Touching my head," I once again turned my gaze down. "You did that earlier, too."

I felt the tips of his fingers graze on my scalp. It was soothing; I could feel myself getting sleepier by the minute.

"I just like doing it…" He whispered softly.

My eyelids felt heavier, my vision got blurry, Red's breathing echoed in my head… stable, relaxed, calming.

"Hey, don't fall asleep here." I heard him say. It didn't matter since I was barely conscious by that time, struggling to stay awake was out of the question.

Red sighed hopelessly then I felt his arms make there way around my back and behind my knees, lifting me from the couch effortlessly.

"This idiot…" He said then his grip tightened. "As long as you only act like this around me, then it's fine…"

"Stupid Red…" I muttered softly.

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. I know." He carefully placed me down the bed, pulling the covers over me. "That makes two of us."

I felt the mattress loosened. He was leaving.

I struggled to face him then managed to get a hold of the tip of his robe. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "You told me that you don't want to sleep together so I'll just take the couch."

"It's fine," I whispered. "Sleep here, with me."

Red immediately covered his face. "Stop saying things like that…" He muttered; his voice cracking.

I didn't have any idea what he was saying, so I just shrugged it off.

"Just sleep over here," I yawned. "You're going to catch a cold over there."

He looked through the crack in his fingers. "Fletcher, you idiot…" He murmured almost childishly.

Red knelt on the bed and pulled down the covers. I scooted away from him while he settled down the mattress.

"Good night, Red."

"G'night, Fletch."

* * *

I stirred from my dreamless sleep, feeling somehow elated and comfortable.

"Answer me truthfully,"

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Genie Sharkey looking at us with her hands propped on her hips.

"Are you two gay?"

"G-Genie! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed and was about to sit up, that was, until Red's arms held me still. His hands went right up my chest, even past the robe that fell down to my waist. Red's face snuggled on the crook of my nape, sending shivers up my spine. "R-Red!" I hissed as I tugged his hands off. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment.

"You left the door open, doofus, you're lucky it was only me that got to see you like this." She just pouted. "You didn't answer my question, Half Moon." She insisted.

"Gay or not?"

"Of course not!" I yelled when I finally managed to get rid of Red's hand. I sat up and slipped my robe on defensively.

The auburnette just shrugged then sat down the couch. "It's okay with me, ya know." She dramatically lit a cigarette. "I'm completely cool with it."

I frowned at her then started shaking Red's shoulder. "I'm not gay, Genie." I stopped shaking Red as I faced the older woman. "And I'm quite certain Red isn't gay either."

"What about gays?" Red murmured uncertainly.

I fixed him a glare. "Nothi-"

"I was just talking to Half Moon over here," she said then blew another puff of smoke. "I was curious, you know." She flashed me a crooked smile. "I think he's gay, well, for you at least."

I heard a groan from Red. "He's not gay, Gen." He frowned at her. "We've talked about this already."

Talked about it? This isn't normally a topic for siblings to talk about, especially for these two.

She once again shrugged. "Who knows," she simply said. "During these past few years you've been-"

**"GENIE!"** Red snapped, furiously glaring at the other. The intensity in his eyes was enough to stun both me and Genie. He groaned in frustration then got up, carelessly trudging away from the bed, ignoring how the bathrobe hung dangerously loose on his hips. "I'm taking a shower," he coldly said then slammed the door close.

"Damn," Genie cussed softly as she extinguished her cigarette.

"What was that about?" I asked her casually.

Genie fixed me a look. "Red," she whispered thoughtfully. "Did you honestly think that he's been doing nothing the past few years you've been apart from each other?" She asked.

I was at loss for words. I didn't know what to do. "What do you-"

"I'm not telling you anymore than this," she cut me off. "Of all the Sharkey family members, Red's the only person I don't want to anger." She said with a hint of something in her voice. Reminiscence? Concern? _Fear?_ "I suggest the same to you, Fletcher." She fixed me a serious look.

Not another word came out of my mouth.

* * *

Red emerged from the bathroom in only a pair of worn out jeans and a towel draped over his head. Genie had already left right after our conversation, so that left only him and I inside the room.

He grinned at me. "The tub's already filled. Go take a bath." He said almost as if nothing had happened earlier.

I felt awkward.

"Red, what Genie's talki-"

"Stop." Red nearly hissed at me. Our eyes met, and he seemed like he was glaring at me for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it, Fletcher."

His seemingly dark green eyes then shifted and turned cocky as they usually were. "Hurry up and take a bath, we don't have much time to spare."

I nodded uncertainly, then walked towards the bathroom, my mind in a state of turmoil.

For a second there, I thought I saw a side of Red I had never known about.

* * *

Comments, criticisms, even flames. Just tell me that you're there. *uses x-ray vision to detect the lurkers*

I'm watching you, lurkers.


End file.
